Let's burn that fatty butt!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Después de que Cartman se desmaya en el pasillo de la escuela, Kyle toma conciencia y decide poner en forma al gordito, cueste lo que cueste. Idea original y regalo de DarkLady Iria. Escrito por RutLance-CrystalFairy.


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic está dedicado para **_Danna-kuro._**

Este fanfic se le ocurrió a mi hermana y me contó toda la trama en un instante, sólo que tiempo después se le olvidó completamente. Cuando se lo recordé decidió mejor no hacerlo y me lo regaló de cumpleaños.

_César Milán_ sólo aparece como referencia del capítulo de **_"Tsssh"_**, nada más.

Realmente no tengo mucho qué decir, sólo que disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>Let's burn that fatty butt!<p>

Capítulo 1: ¡Corre!

Faltaba poco tiempo para las vacaciones de verano, el cuál era el tema de conversación de los chiquillos, quiénes planeaban de con tiempo qué hacer en esos meses libres de la escuela...

- ¿Alguno de ustedes irá al campamento de verano este año, chicos?- Preguntó alegre un niño de cabellos rubios.

- Butters, los campamentos de verano son gays.- Comenzó a decir un niño gordo de cabello castaño.- Sólo los maricas llorones van a esos lugares.-

- Ah, bueno.- Le respondió desanimado el niño.- ¿Qué harán entonces en sus vacaciones?-

- Mmm mmm mmm.- Le respondió Kenny.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Kenny!- Cartman comenzó a hacer bulla.- Tú eres tan pobre que lo único qué conseguirás gratis es que te saquen a patadas.-

- ¡Mmm mmm!- Le gritó enojado el más pobre de los niños.

- Tranquilo, Kenny.- Stan trataba de calmarlo.- Sólo mándalo al carajo.-

- ¡Oh, claro! Mándenme al carajo.- Comenzó a decir sarcásticamente.- Al menos, yo sí iré a la Tierra de Terrance y Phillip, _"Assland"_ en estas vacaciones, no como ustedes, pendejos.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Y mi mamá me dejará salir a todos los juegos que yo quiera, por lo que nos quedaremos varios días e iremos a Casa Bonita para ver a los clavadistas, comer tacos y quesadillas, tomarme fotos vestido de vaquero y bailar todo lo que quiera.- Se puso a bailar mientras se imaginaba estar en su restaurante favorito.

- Hola, chicos.- Kyle recién llegaba a la parada del autobús.- Hey, ¿qué tiene el culón?-

- Se puso a bailar cuando terminó de platicarnos a dónde iría de vacaciones.- Le contestó Stan.

- Deberíamos tener una videocámara para grabarlo.- Comentó entre risas el pequeño judío.

Tras un momento, el gordito deja de bailar sin darse cuenta de que se estaban burlando de él...

- Mmm, ¿mmm mm mmmm mm?- Preguntó Kenny.

- Sí, Kenny.- Le contestó Butters.- Mis papás me la firmaron. Ya quiero ir.-

- Mi mamá no estaba muy de acuerdo.- Comentó el pelinegro al respecto.- Pero al ver qué mi papá la firmó, ella también lo hizo.-

- Pues mi mamá me lo firmó sin siquiera leerlo.- Cartman sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Ya quiero estar allá, dicen que la comida es deliciosa.-

- ¿Y tú, Kyle?- Le preguntó su mejor amigo.- ¿Tus papás te la firmaron?-

- Bueno, mis padres me dijeron qué me lo iban firmar esta mañana.- Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.- Y qué me lo dejarían en...-

Puso una cara de terror, en su cabeza recorrió mentalmente todo el camino desde la parada de autobús hasta su casa, llegando hasta la mesita de noche del cuarto de sus padres donde reposaba la hoja firmada...

- ¡Mierda!- Gritó mientras corría a su casa.- ¡Mierda!-

- ¿Kyle? ¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Stan al verlo irse repentinamente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se rió el gordito.- De seguro se le olvidó traer el permiso firmado al judío estúpido.-

- Pues ojalá Kyle no se tarde mucho.- Butters frotaba nervioso sus manitas.- Ya casi llega el autobús.-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Ah, ah!-

Sabiendo qué en ese momento no habría nadie en su casa, se metió con prisa y se dirigió al cuarto de sus padres. Buscó y rebuscó el permiso qué debería estar firmado para presentárselo al Sr. Garrison...

- ¡Lo encontré!- Sonrió feliz por el hallazgo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió volando de la casa tras ponerle seguro a la puerta. Se encaminó rumbo a la parada del autobús escolar, qué pasó a un lado de él...

- ¡Oiga, esperen!- Gritó pero las fuerzas qué tenía no eran suficientes para hacerse oír.

El transporte lo dejó atrás y tras avanzar varias cuadras, se detuvo en la parada...

- ¿Y Kyle?- Se preguntó en voz alta Stan al ver que no llegaba su mejor amigo y los demás ya estaban arribando el vehículo.

- ¡Apúrate, Stan!- Cartman lo empujó para qué avanzara.- ¿O es qué vas a esperar a tu novio marica?-

- ¡Cállate, gordo!- Le gritó enojado mientras subía al autobús.- ¡Kyle no es mi novio!-

El pequeño pelirrojo dio vuelta en la esquina, se detuvo para tratar de tomar aire, y al momento de alzar la cabeza, vio cómo todos terminaban de abordar el autobús...

- ¡Hey, esperen!- Volvió a correr de nuevo tras el camión escolar.

Cartman apenas iba a sentarse cuando vio por la ventana al pequeño judío que corría detrás de ellos. Se acercó lo más que pudo al vidrio, tomó aire y...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír tras ver la desgracia de su amigo/enemigo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, culón?- El pelinegro volteó a verlo.

- ¡Oh, nada, nada!- Esbozó una gran sonrisa al ver qué Kyle vociferaba alguna grosería apenas alcanzaba el autobús y éste se volviera a ir.- Je, je.-

Momentos después en la escuela, los chicos se dirigían a sus casilleros para sacar o guardar lo que necesitaran, según se diera el caso...

- ¿Por qué Kyle no habrá regresado a tiempo a la parada del autobús?-

- Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Stan.- Le contestó el gordo muy sonriente en lo qué abría su casillero.- Ya qué... ¡Qué carajos!-

Abrió la puerta del casillero con rudeza, dentro se encontraba algo qué nunca se esperó hallar. Cerró de un portazo su casillero, y enrojecido del coraje, comenzó a gritar en el pasillo...

- ¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS FUE EL MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA QUE SE CAGÓ EN MI JODIDO CASILLERO!-

Tras que todos pusieran cara de shock, se echaron a reír a grandes carcajadas, haciendo enojar más al castaño. Los que estaba cerca de su casillero se alejaron de inmediato, asqueados tanto por el olor como por imaginárselo...

- ¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS FUE, MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- Volvió a gritar más enojado.

Se acercó a donde estaban Clyde, Craig y Token, justo al otro lado del pasillo, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Clyde para obligarlo a hablar...

- ¡Más te vale que me digas quién fue, pendejo, o te rompo las bolas!- Su rostro se oscurecía más y más, al ver que todos se seguían burlando.

Pero al ver qué no le contestaba, lo soltó y se paró a la mitad del pasillo, los demás estudiantes se seguían carcajeando y lo señalaban...

- ¡Miren al niño mierda!- Gritó de repente alguien.

Ya no lo aguantó. Sintió qué le faltaba el aire y qué todo se ponía borroso, pero a fuerzas quería saber quién le había hecho "eso"...

- ¡ARRRGHT!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sólo para qué sus ojos se pusieran en blanco, echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se desplomara en el suelo.

**.~o0o~.**

Kyle iba llegando a la escuela, se dirigió al pasillo al oír las risas, las carcajadas y los gritos. Vio a Cartman parado a la mitad del pasillo mientras los demás lo señalaban, sólo para verlo caer en el piso...

- ¿Cart...man?- Sintiendo una horrible sensación en el pecho, el pequeño pelirrojo se acercó a donde estaba.- ¿Cartman?-

Tras moverlo un poco con el pie, se dio cuenta de qué no reaccionaba e incluso, notó qué no estaba respirando para nada. Se inclinó a un lado para sacudirlo, a la vez qué volteaba a ver a los demás, que dejaron de reírse...

- ¡No está respirando!- Les gritó paniqueado.- ¡Hay qué llevarlo al hospital!-

No sabía si era por el miedo, o el fétido olor, o por la loca carrera que se aventó en todo el trayecto hacia la escuela; pero vomitó a un lado del castaño y se desmayó...

- ¡Kyle!-

**.~o0o~.**

Unas cuántas horas después, el pequeño gordito recién abría los ojos. Se dio cuenta de qué no estaba en la escuela...

- Ah, ah.- Se sentía muy cansado y se le dificultaba respirar.- ¿En donde estoy?-

- ¡Oh, mi amor!- Su mamá lo abrazó llorando.- ¡Qué bueno qué estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada.-

- ¿Mami?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿Qué pasó, mami?-

- Tranquilo, Eric.- Lianne le acarició el cabello.- Te desmayaste en la escuela, Poopy, pero ahora estarás mucho mejor.-

Un doctor entró al cuarto, sonriendo. Llevaba una tablilla en la cuál estaban los resultados de un análisis previo que le hicieran al gordito. Así que se acercó a la cama...

- Hola, Eric.- Lo saludó el médico.- Puedo ver qué te estás recuperando perfectamente. Otro poco y lo lamentaríamos.- Revisó las hojas por un breve instante.- No encontramos nada grave, pero...-

- ¿Pero qué, doctor?- Preguntó angustiada Lianne.

- Se lo diré de la manera más simple, Señora. Su hijo está muy gordo para un niño de su edad.- Le respondió.

- ¡Oiga!- Gritó enojado Cartman.- ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Sólo...!- Sintió qué se debilitaba, a la vez que le faltaba el aire.- Sólo...

- Ese es el otro problema, hace demasiados corajes. Necesita en calidad de urgencia una dieta estricta, hacer ejercicio y qué deje de ser tan gruñón.- Le recomendó.- Sólo así podrá evitar un posible ataque al corazón.-

- Oh, Dios.- La Sra. Cartman se llevó una mano a la boca tras oír lo dicho por el galeno.

Ya era bastante difícil lidiar con su hijo, ¿cómo le iba a hacer para ponerlo a dieta y qué hiciera ejercicio? Podría llamarle a César Milán, pero sólo sería momentáneo, y el chiquillo necesitaba qué alguien lo vigilara la mayor parte del día, ¿quién se ofrecería para serlo?...

Alguien más estaba oyendo la conversación dentro de la habitación, y tras ver la cara de preocupación de la Sra. Cartman, y de idear las condiciones perfectas para hacer un trato con ella, decidió que él mismo pondría en forma al gordito, o se moriría en el intento...


End file.
